paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Sydney
Sydney is an Australian Anarchist, and the 15th playable heister in PAYDAY 2. She was released on May 12, 2016. Like her predecessors Clover, Dragan, Sokol and Jiro, she was released in her own character pack, alongside the Bootleg rifle and Wing melee weapon. She is the third female heister, after Clover and Bonnie. Background Coming Soon... The FBI Files Kelli King, also known as 'Sydney', is an Australian criminal well known back in Melbourne, where she wreaked havoc on the city during her days in a youth gang called the Dingos. She recently arrived in the US and made a sudden appearance during a bank robbery being executed by the PAYDAY gang. But my reports tell me the Clowns were just as surprised as the officers on the scene, and we are currently trying to find a connection between Sydney and Crime.Net. In the meantime we are interrogating her parents and have received her criminal record from the Melbourne Police Department. Everything indicates this is not a sane person we're dealing with, and that's saying a lot when it comes to the PAYDAY gang. If Sydney turns out to be another recruit for Bain, then things just got even crazier. Quotes Trivia *Sydney is the third female heister in PAYDAY 2, after Clover and Bonnie, and the second purchasable one. **Sydney is also the only female heister who wears a tie with her suit. She also has the sleeves of her jacket rolled/pushed up to her elbows like Jimmy, possibly as a nod to her punk attitude wanting to "break" normal conventions. **Sydney is the first suit-wearing heister to not wear some form of dress shoes, opting instead to wear combat boots, which reflect her punk style. *Sydney wears her hair in the form of a mohawk-esque undercut, which she dyed in a light shade of blue. Her original hair is likely black or dark brown, as seen from her eyebrows and the remnants of the side trims. *Like Jacket, Sydney wears finger-less gloves, which is very counterproductive considering her profession. **However, judging by the aggressive nature of her perk deck, punk-like attitude and the considerable amount of information that the American and Australian police departments have on her (name, family and criminal records), it is very possible that Sydney herself wants the law to come after her by intentionally leaving traces around the crime scenes as a way of taunting them. This becomes even less of an issue if the overt notoriety of the Payday gang itself is taken into consideration. *Sydney is purported to be mentally unhinged and violent, similar to Wolf, Jimmy and Jacket. *Sydney is the fifth confirmed character to have tattoos, after Bonnie, Jiro, John Wick and Bodhi. *Sydney's real name is Kelli King. While this could simply be an alias like Nathan Steele, it is unlikely due to it being used in an official FBI document. **"Kelli King" might be a reference to , a guitarist from , an American thrash metal band. *Sydney is named after the eponymous city in Australia. **The name choice may also have been inspired by , the bass player from the 70s English punk band , although it would've made more sense to spell it Sidney if that's the case. *The FBI Files say that they found out her extensive criminal record from the 'Melbourne Police Department' which included her days with the Dingos. This is incorrect, as there is no 'Melbourne Police Department', and Australia does not have city police departments. They are most likely trying to refer to the , the state police force of Victoria, Australia which includes Melbourne. However, given the many other inconsistencies with the real world and the PAYDAY universe, in this universe Australia may very well have city police departments. *Sydney is the youngest heister in the PAYDAY Gang, at 24. *Sydney was inducted into the crew under strange circumstances. She was brought into the crew by Bain when she attempted to intercept some money from a bank job the PAYDAY Gang were committing, impressing both Bain and the crew. **Sometimes, when masking up, Sydney will reference this by saying "time to justify my place in this crew," or something similar. *Upon answering a pager, she may briefly the operator by singing the lyrics to 's , or hum along to the tunes of and pretends that she bumped the pager by accident. **If interacted with in the safe house, she may also sing a few lines from by the Sex Pistols under her breath. *High quality images of her tattoos are available here. Notable references include Australian Magpies, diamonds and American hundred dollar bills, a molotov, and a wolf skull. Flaming dice and poker chips likely allude to a gambling background, similar to Hoxton. **The tatoos include her mask, the Bootleg, Wing, several poker chips, an OVERKILL bomb, what appears to be a molotov but with a different bottle, roses, grenades, a bird, a knife, some playing cards and a LOT of bullets. ***The OVERKILL bomb is an obvious reference to OVERKILL, the developer of the game. ***The Bullets are a possible reference to the Bootleg's extreme fire rate, using an tremendous amount of bullets in a small period. ***The poker chips are a possible reference the Golden Grin Casino, as the heist introduced a new kind of loose loot, poker chips. *Sydney might have a "crush" on Wolf, as she states that she finds him "cute" and "crazy, just like me" when spoken to in the Safe House. *Sydney's reload in her teaser is a full reload, suggesting she have little trigger discipline, even when dealing with weak cops. Video Sydney voice lines|All Sydney in-game Quotes. Ru:Сидни Category:Article stubs Category:Sydney Character Pack Category:Characters (Payday 2)